musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Ice-T
rechts|miniatur|Ice-T rechts|miniatur|Ice-T bei einem Konzert in [[Prag im August 2006]] Ice-T (* 16. Februar 1958April-Ausgabe der Juice (2008) - Seite 102 in Newark, New Jersey; eigentlich Tracy Marrow) ist ein US-amerikanischer Musiker und Schauspieler. Werdegang Ice-T wurde in Newark geboren, wuchs jedoch in Los Angeles auf. Seine Karriere begann mit Gastauftritten in der Serie Fame – Der Weg zum Ruhm (1983) und den beiden Breakdance-Filmen Breakin’ und Breakin 2 – Electric Boogaloo (beide 1984). Angespornt durch seine Rolle als MC versuchte er sich als Rapper. Seinen Namen lehnte er an den Autor Iceberg Slim an. Seine Themen spiegeln das Leben auf der Straße, im Hood und in Gangs wider. Er war einer der ersten Rapper, die den Lebensstil eines Pimp glorifizierten. Trotz einiger Singles in den Jahren 1983–86, erschien sein Debütalbum Rhyme Pays erst 1987. Produziert wurde es von Afrika Islam. Es verkaufte sich damals etwa 300.000 Mal. Der große Durchbruch gelang Ice-T allerdings erst mit dem Folgealbum Power und der Hitsingle I´m Your Pusher. Immer wieder äußerte er sich auch zu politischen Themen. 1989 gründete er die Heavy-Metal-Crossover-Band Body Count. Die Band machte vor allem durch das Lied Cop Killer auf sich aufmerksam. Zu Zeiten des Skandals um die Gewaltanwendung durch Polizisten gegen Rodney King und den sich daran anschließenden Krawallen von Los Angeles löste das Lied einige Kontroversen aus. Warner Brothers hielt dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit während der Vorbereitung auf Ice-Ts nächstes Album Home Invasion nicht stand. Sie entließen Ice-T aus seinem Vertrag, ferner wurde das Album durch zwei „weichere“ Tracks entschärft (Cop Killer wurde durch Freedom Of Speech ersetzt). Dies ermöglichte ihm, seine eigene Plattenfirma Rhyme Syndicate aufzubauen. Ice-T ist dafür bekannt, immer wieder mit anderen Künstlern zusammenzuarbeiten, die nicht aus dem Hip-Hop-Bereich stammen. So nahm er mit Slayer einen Song für den Soundtrack zum Film Judgment Night – Zum Töten verurteilt auf. Mit Jello Biafra veröffentlichte er den Song Freedom Of Speech. Zusammen mit Six feet Under nahm Ice-T einen Song namens One Bullet Left auf. Des Weiteren ist er auf dem Album The truth hurts der Band Pro-Pain im Lied Put the lights out zu hören sowie zusammen mit Motörhead auf der Single Born To Raise Hell (Auskopplung des Airheads-Soundtracks) vertreten. Er hat auch immer wieder mit anderen Rappern zusammengearbeitet, zuletzt mit Kool Keith unter dem Namen Analog Brothers und mit Smoothe the Hustler und Trigger the Gambler unter dem Namen SMG. Ice-T gilt als einer der wichtigsten Rapper überhaupt; einerseits ist er ein Pionier des Gangsta-Rap, andererseits hat er auch immer wieder mit seinen sozialkritischen Texten überrascht. Seine Filmkarriere forcierte er ab 1991. Seitdem drehte er eine Reihe von Kinofilmen. In kurzer Folge drehte er New Jack City, Ricochet – Der Aufprall und Trespass. Seitdem steht er regelmäßig vor der Kamera, ohne dass seine Filme im deutschsprachigen Raum häufiger zu sehen sind. Er spielt vornehmlich Polizisten oder Gangster. Ab 1995 übernahm er auch Rollen in Fernsehserien. Mehrere Gastauftritte absolvierte er in New York Undercover und V.I.P. – Die Bodyguards, bevor er ab 2000 zur Stammbesetzung von Law & Order: New York wechselte. Bereits 1998 hatte er in dem Law-&-Order-Film Exiled eine Rolle übernommen. Im Jahre 2000 lieh Ice-T seine Stimme dem Charakter Kain in dem PC-Spiel Sanity – Aikens Artifact von den Monolith Productions. Zudem komponierte er den Titelsong zum Spiel, der mit im Lieferumfang enthalten war. Des Weiteren lieh er seine Stimme im Jahre 2005 dem Rapper "Madd Dogg" aus dem Spiel Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Seit Dezember 2005 ist er mit der amerikanischen Schauspielerin und Erotikmodel "Coco" alias Nicole Austin verheiratet. Diskografie Alben * 1987: Rhyme Pays (LP/CD, Warner Brothers) * 1988: Power (LP/CD, Sire Records) * 1989: Iceberg/Freedom of Speech...Just Watch What You Say (LP/CD, Warner Brothers) * 1991: O.G. Original Gangster (LP/CD, Warner Brothers) * 1993: Home Invasion (LP/CD, Priority Records) * 1993: Classic Collection (CD, Rhino Records) * 1996: VI: Return of the Real (LP/CD,Priority Records) * 1996: Cold as Ever (CD) * 1999: 7th Deadly Sin (LP/CD, Atomic Pop) * 2000: Greatest Hits: The Evidence (LP/CD, Atomic Pop) * 2004: Ice T Presents The Westside (LP/CD, Las Records) * 2006: Gangsta Rap (CD) mit Body Count * 1992: Body Count (LP/CD, Sire Records) * 1994: Born Dead (CD, Virgin Records) * 1997: Violent Demise: The Last Days (CD, Virgin Records) * 2006: Murder 4 Hire (CD) mit Black Ice * 2008: Urban Legends (CD) Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1984: Breakin' * 1984: Breakdance 2 * 1991: New Jack City * 1991: Ricochet – Der Aufprall (Ricochet) * 1992: Trespass * 1994: Surviving the Game – Hetzjagd durch die Hölle * 1995: Tank Girl * 1995: Vernetzt – Johnny Mnemonic * 1997: Mean Guns * 1997: Spielplatz der Mörder (Below Utopia) * 1998: Crazy Six * 1998: Players (Hauptrolle / Fernsehserie) * 1999: Judgment Day * 1999: Shot Down * seit 2000 : Law & Order: New York * 2000: Gangland, L.A. * 2000: Leprechaun 5: Leprechaun in the Hood * 2000: Stranded – Operation Weltraum * 2001: Hood Rat * 2001: Crime is King (3000 Miles to Graceland) * 2001: Crime Partners * 2001: Air Rage – Terror in 30.000 Feet, auch bekannt als Hijackers – Auf Leben und Tod * 2010: Lottery Ticket Literatur * Ice-T/Sigmund, Heidi: The Ice Opinion. Who gives a fuck? – Droemer Knaur 1995, ISBN 3-426-60315-2 Referenzen Weblinks * Offizielle Webpräsenz (englisch) * Diskographie bei [[Discogs]] * * * * Rubrik=artist|ID=p89063|NurURL=ja}} Ice-T im All Music Guide (englisch) }} Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Pseudonym Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1958 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel